


Can You Love Me

by stargazinggirl773



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is sneaky, Alec knows how to braid, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinggirl773/pseuds/stargazinggirl773
Summary: Magnus makes the horrible mistake of questioning the braiding capabilities of an extremely competitive and determined Alec, resulting in terrifying consequences.





	Can You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this so I'm posting it again. U have no idea how frustrated I am.  
> This was also supposed to come before "Of course I can", so it may or may not be connected ;)  
> Anyway, here's my first (or second, hahaha) attempt at a fluff fanfic

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing” Magnus asked amusedly from his spot on the floor, back against a couch.  His cat-like  eyes were fixed upon his T.V which was broadcasting the newest episode of project runway, and he occasionally made snide comments on the week’s latest sparkly black designer gown.  It looked a lot like a peacock in the back.

“Yes, now be quiet and let me concentrate” came the muffled reply from his boyfriend.  Alec was sitting on the couch behind him, several bobby pins held between his teeth, pale hands buried in Magnus’ hair, and cerulean eyes hidden behind his own, inky strands of hair which had fallen in front of his eyes.  As usual.  

Magnus sighed and leaned his head against the inside of Alec’s knee, absently stroking Chairman Meow’s head, who was curled up beside him, purring quietly.  His eyes were a combination of gold and green, and they closed slightly at the pleasant sensation of his boyfriend’s long fingered hands against his head.  He would never admit it, but he often more like a cat than he looked like one.

The evening had began with making out on the couch, until Magnus had unfortunately made the mistake to question Alec’s capabilities of managing hair, considering his own was in a state of a black wavy mess on top of his head, looking like it had never been brushed, but endearing all the less.

Well, really, it had started when Alec had remarked on the annoying “scratchiness” of the spikes in Magnus’ hair, because of the gel and other products he put in it, which had resulted in Magnus retorting that at least he “did something with” his hair, and was talented at stylizing it.

Instead of the trivial argument turning serious, Alec’s eyes had flashed quickly in what Magnus had come to know as a dreadful combination of defiance, determination, and as having an “idea”.   So Alec had settled himself around Magnus, demanded bobby pins and elastics, ferociously determined to prove himself. It would've been comical, if Magnus wasn’t victim of sitting still for two hours up until now.  At least he had the idiot fashion designers for entertainment.  Who knew that his boyfriend would never back down from a challenge. He’d learned his lesson.

After a period of quiet, caused by boredom and sleepiness on Magnus’ part, and intense, Shadowhunter concentration for the half angel, Alec interrupted it once the bobby pins were seemingly out of his mouth.

“Isabelle taught me to braid.”

That caught Magnus’ attention and his eyes widened. “Really?!” he wondered allowed. He had presumed that Alec was the most “straight” version of a gay man out there.

He could practically feel the force of Alec rolling his eyes. “You know, not all gay and bi people have to be obsessed with hair and clothing” he muttered.

“I’m not obsessed-” Magnus began before he sighed. “Yes, yes, you’re right...I’m sorry, go on.” He encouraged.

“She used to force me and Max to go to tea parties and twist her hair up to look like a princess or whatever, I guess” Alec continued, punctuating the end of his explanation with a little pull on a several strands of Magnus’ hair, sliding, hopefully, the last bobby pin in place.  

Magnus breathed out quietly, contemplating in silence.  It had only been two years since Max Lightwood death, and Alec had had many bad days, days where he refused all company, or simply went off somewhere alone with Jace to mourn.  His anniversary was the hardest.

“I’m done.” Alec announced. “But your hairs a lot shorter than my sister’s, obviously, so I did what I could.  But there still braids”  He finished, removing his hands from Magnus’ scalp and leaning back into the couch.  

In a bright flash of blue flames, Magnus conjured up a mirror in his honey coloured hand, clad with an assortment of rings.

“Well, they  _ are _ braids.” Magnus admitted, biting his lip.  On his head, there were about a dozen small braids woven out of his colourful hair, sticking out in all directions.  He heard a quiet snort from behind him and turned to look at the Shadowhunter, lips pursed tightly.

Alec was grinning down at him with very white teeth, a knowing glint in his eyes.

“This wasn’t about proving yourself or other gay people, was it?” Magnus accused, eyes narrowing.  “You just wanted the chance to see me like this!”  

At that, Alec’s self restraint apparently broke and he burst out laughing.  The hurt and determined flash was gone from his eyes, and all that was left, all that there ever was, really, was playfulness.

Magnus breathed out forcefully, using his magic to pull out the countless bobby pins and elastics out of his hair, before standing up and facing Alec.  

He placed his elegant hands down on his chest, and pushed the shadowhunter down along the sofa.  Though, judging from the lines of muscles in Alec’s arms, he went willingly.  Magnus growled as he climbed on top of him, straddling his boyfriend's muscled thighs, and leaned over Alec, hands on either side of the angel’s head.

“You know, you really do act like a cat.” Alec commented, blue eyes shining brightly. Magnus growled again and Alec conceded. “Alright, maybe a panther then.”

“Very funny” Magnus finally spoke, lowly, lowering himself down onto Alec.  

“I know.” Alec whispered.  

Magnus’ lips were soft and smooth, while Alec’s were slightly chapped, and it just made that much better.  As they became lost in each other, in dancing tongues and frantically moving hands and strong, comforting arms, Magnus distantly realized that he never would’ve dated Camille if he had known that there was an angel named Alexander Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and review, pls! :)))
> 
> (I'm literally crying... why did I delete this, someone come and kill me pls)  
> guess its a good thing I had a back up saved


End file.
